Cassandre
by Beyondthunder
Summary: 5e année à Poudlard. Sirius a été innocenté et, la veille de sa rentrée en tant que prof de DCFM, séduit une jeune femme dans un club moldu...
1. Last Night

L'intrigue se déroule durant la cinquième année; Sirius a été innocenté par le Magenmagot et nommé professeur de DCFM à Poudlard. La veille de la rentrée…

Sirius Black poussa la porte du club et entra dans l'atmosphère enfumée, rougeoyante. C'était un club moldu, un endroit où l'on servait de l'alcool et de la musique, et qui fermait tard le soir –ou plutôt le matin ; l'endroit parfait pour Sirius.

Il faisait le lendemain son entrée à Poudlard, en tant que professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, poste que Dumbledore lui avait offert dès qu'il avait été innocenté. Sirius savait que, même s'il comptait quelques amis à l'école, les autres élèves auraient une nuance de peur dans le regard lorsqu'ils poseraient les yeux sur lui –ou de méfiance. Or la méfiance et la peur menaient à la solitude, et la solitude, il ne la supportait plus.

Pourtant, son attitude suggérait le contraire : bien qu'il passât beaucoup de temps chez les Weasley, il n'essayait pas de se faire des amis. Il allait d'une aventure d'un soir à l'autre, ne s'attachant réellement qu'à ses amis d'enfance et bien sûr à Harry, qu'il considérait comme son propre fils.

Cependant Sirius n'était pas déprimé ; pas le moins du monde. Il jouissait pleinement de sa liberté toute neuve. Sa rentrée le rendait juste un peu anxieux, et il connaissait un moyen très efficace d'arranger ça.

Il se dirigea et commanda un double scotch avec de la glace que le barman lui apporta immédiatement avec un sourire de connivence ; c'est l'avantage des moldus : pour eux c'est traditionnel de rentrer ivre mort tous les samedi soirs, alors que chez les sorciers cela fait beaucoup plus… mauvais genre.

Cependant ses voisins le regardaient d'un œil suspicieux alors qu'il avalait son verre cul sec. Il y avait plusieurs bonnes raisons à cela, outre le fait qu'il venait de descendre d'un trait un double scotch. Il faut comprendre qu'en plus de l'attitude « mauvais genre », Sirius en avait également le look.

Ce soir là, il portait un jean complètement délavé dont un trou béant laissait voir la moitié de sa jambe gauche et qui tombait lamentablement sur ses all star noires prêtes à rendre l'âme. Il avait revêtu un polo vert bouteille siglé « Manchester United » -une équipe de _fous-balle _moldue ; ses cheveux noirs mi-longs retombaient négligemment sur ses yeux de la même couleur. En bref, il incarnait le parfait cliché du bad boy séducteur.

Un deuxième verre de scotch à la main, Sirius se retourna dos au bar pour regarder la piste de danse ; il la remarqua immédiatement.

Elle se déhanchait sensuellement, passant d'un partenaire à l'autre ; les spots de lumière faisaient jouer les couleurs sur son corps, la rendant presque immatérielle, comme une fugitive vision qui aurait disparue quand il clignerait des yeux. Il vit un homme lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille et elle rit aux éclats avant de lui répondre des paroles qui lui firent quitter la piste boudeur. Il cligna des yeux et soudain elle était accoudée au bar à côté de lui.

Sirius but d'un trait la fin de son verre – faillit s'étrangler avec – et elle en fit autant. Aucun d'eux n'avait encore prononcé un mot et pourtant il se noyait déjà dans ses grands yeux bleu azur, bleu comme les confins du ciel et de l'océan, bleu comme le futur. Lorsqu'il put enfin en détacher son regard, ce ne fut que pour le faire glisser le long de la cascade de cheveux blonds qui tombait jusqu'aux fesses et le faire vagabonder autour du décolleté rouge passion et le long de la minijupe en jean qui laissait peu de place à son imagination.

Il sentit ses doigts frôler les siens et un baiser furtif caresser la barbe naissante sur menton. Il eut alors clairement l'impression que c'était lui qui se faisait séduire et décida d'inverser les rôles.

Il entremêla leurs doigts et se rapprocha subrepticement, jusqu'à ce que leurs corps se touchent, car il savait que le contact est bien souvent plus efficace que les mots. Toujours collé à elle, il l'entraîna sur la piste et tous deux commencèrent à se mouvoir lentement, se caressant ardemment et se faisant l'amour du regard ; jusqu'à ce qu'ils décident d'un fiévreux baiser qu'il était temps de concrétiser.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils étaient à l'arrière d'une limousine blanche aux vitres teintées, s'embrassant fougueusement. Haletant, Sirius retira son t-shirt puis celui de sa partenaire pour découvrir avec émerveillement qu'elle ne portait pas de soutien-gorge. Il n'eut pas le temps d'admirer plus longtemps parce qu'elle s'était jetée sur la boucle de sa ceinture sur laquelle elle s'acharnait tout en embrassant les abdominaux juste au-dessus.

Sirius gémit et la renversa sur la banquette dès qu'il se retrouva en boxer. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son abdomen et s'aperçut qu'il était marqué d'un superbe suçon. Reportant des yeux dans ceux de son amante, il eut un sourire machiavélique et entreprit de se venger sur sa gorge offerte, occupant ses mains à lui retirer la minijupe et le string minimaliste.

Elle était à présent nue et, par souci d'égalité, retira le boxer de Sirius. Celui-ci en profita pour la pénétrer d'un seul coup ; elle poussa un long gémissement qui le fit sourire largement. Lorsqu'il commença un mouvement de va-et-vient, elle agrippa ses cheveux et lui vola un ardent baiser, auquel il répondit par un fougueux coup de rein qui la propulsa au-delà de la limite. Elle atteignit en criant son nom et ce simple son le fit jouir aussi, sans qu'il demandât comment elle connaissait son nom alors qu'ils n'avaient pas échangé une parole.

Il retomba sur elle en sueur et l'embrassa langoureusement, savourant ses derniers instants en sa compagnie. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, blottis nus l'un contre l'autre. Puis Sirius se redressa et, en silence, se rhabilla, la regardant faire de même. Il essayait d'ignorer le fait que le simple fait de s'imaginer l'embrasser le faisait trembler ; il devait ignorer l'évidence qu'il lui aurait fait l'amour cent fois s'il le pouvait. Mais il ne pouvait pas.

Complètement habillé, il s'approcha d'elle et ils partagèrent un baiser qui, aucun d'eux n'était dupe, voulait dire bien plus qu'un simple baiser d'adieu à une aventure d'un soir.

Sirius sortit de la limousine et, sous une pluie battante, se réfugia dans une ruelle où il transplana pour le 5, square Grimmault.

Il était minuit passé et, comme il s'y attendait, tout le monde était endormi dans la maison. Il gravit silencieusement les étages jusqu'à la chambre que, pour cette dernière nuit où beaucoup de membres de l'Ordre les avaient rejoint, il partageait avec Harry et Ron.

Conscient de mettre de l'eau partout, il entreprit de retirer son t-shirt détrempé dans le noir afin de ne pas réveiller ses colocataires. Mais alors qu'il le jetait au sol une lumière l'aveugla. A demi allongé, appuyé sur un coude, la main sur l'interrupteur de sa lampe de chevet, Harry regardait son parrain.

Sirius vit le regard de son filleul passer de ses cheveux dégoulinants à ses lèvres gonflées, pour s'arrêter à son suçon sur l'abdomen. Il remonta alors croiser celui de l'adulte.

-« J'ai pas envie d'en parler, » murmura Sirius en retirant son jean.

Harry soupira. Combien de fois lui avait-il semblé que lui-même était l'adulte et que c'était Sirius l'adolescent ?

-« Si Molly voit ça, elle sera verte, » se contenta-t-il de commenter avec un bâillement.

-« Je ne me balade pas torse nu dans toute la maison, » répliqua

Sirius. « Aller dors. Tu rentres à Poudlard demain. »

« Toi aussi, » songea Harry en éteignant la lumière, « et ça ne t'empêche pas de t'envoyer en l'air avec n'importe qui. »

_Voilà, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui ! Alors s'il vous plaît une tite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ça me motivera pour écrire le deuxième chap ! Merciii !_


	2. Surprise, Surprise

Le Poudlard Express filait à travers l'Angleterre, plein à craquer de néo-sorciers surexcités. Sirius ayant prévu de transplaner peu avant la cérémonie d'ouverture – ce gros paresseux n'avait même pas daigné se lever pour leur dire au revoir -, Harry, Ron et Hermione partageaient un compartiment avec Neville et Luna ; le premier était tombé endormi et Luna avait quant à elle enfoncé des bouchons sur ses oreilles pour lire d'un air convaincu un article extravagant du Chicaneur.

Ron s'empiffrait de Chocogrenouilles en suivant avec attention la conversation de Harry et Hermione.

-« Tu dis qu'il sentait l'alcool ? » demanda encore une fois celle-ci.

-« A plein nez, » répondit Harry. « Mais ce n'est pas ça qui m'inquiète. Tu vois, il avait l'air… ébranlé. »

-« Moi aussi je serais ébranlée si je me soûlais pour aller ensuite coucher avec n'importe qui n'importe où, » grommela la jeune fille.

-« Hermione, » soupira Ron, entrant dans la conversation, « tu sais très bien que Sirius fait tout le temps ça… »

-« Et alors ! » s'exclama-t-elle, « c'est pas pour ça que c'est bien ! Tu te rends compte de l'état dans lequel doivent être ces pauvres filles une fois qu'il les laisse tomber quand il a pris son pied ! Peut-être que lui s'en est enfin rendu compte et qu'il a des remords. » termina-t-elle non sans une pointe d'espoir.

-« Euh… c'est pas trop son genre, » commenta Harry. « J'espère juste qu'il n'a pas fait de bêtise. »

-« Moi aussi, » soupirèrent en chœur les deux autres.

Sur ces interrogations, le Poudlard Express filait donc, sous la pluie battante de l'Angleterre, vers le château.

Le reste du voyage se déroula sans vagues apparentes, si ce n'est que Blaise Zabini débarqua importunément dans leur compartiment accompagné de sa nouvelle conquête – sans doute pensait-il qu'il était inoccupé – et rougit joliment avant d'entraîner sa dame dehors d'un air furieux. C'est donc sans anicroches que nos trois amis arrivèrent à Poudlard.

Dumbledore fit tinter son verre et ce simple son cristallin tut tous les autres dans la Grande salle. La répartition venait d'être effectuée et tous les élèves étaient à présent partagés entre une faim tiraillante et un désir de savoir qui allait s'asseoir dans les trois sièges vides que comptait la table des professeurs.

-« Comme vous l'avez sans doute remarqué, » commença le directeur, « le professeur Trelawney a souhaité prendre une retraite bien méritée. Elle loge cependant toujours dans sa tour, où elle peut dit-elle laisser son troisième œil se concentrer. » (Il eut un foncement de sourcil sceptique qui fit naître quelques sourires sur les lèvres.)

« De plus, le professeur Maugrey ne nous a pas rejoint cette année ; j'ai donc l'immense plaisir de vous présenter votre nouveau professeur de DCFM, monsieur Sirius Black. »

Sirius fit son entrée par la porte de derrière et vint serrer la main de Dumbledore avant de s'asseoir à côté de McGonagall en lui adressant un sourire ravageur qui lui fit lever les yeux au ciel. Harry, Ron, Hermione et tous les Gryffondors s'empressèrent d'applaudir de toutes leurs forces, bientôt suivis par Serdaigle et Poufsouffle puis, mollement, par Serpentard.

« Je vous à présent, » poursuivit le directeur, « d'accueillir le successeur du professeur Trelawney, miss Cassandre Blue. »

Une jeune femme sortit alors, tout comme Sirius, de la porte de derrière et vint s'asseoir entre les professeurs Rogue et Flitwick ; ce dernier lui fit un baisemain, charmé.

Il y avait en effet de quoi être charmé : Cassandre Blue avait d'immenses yeux bleus, un visage fin à la fois serein et séducteur ; une cascade de cheveux d'or coulait en boucles sur ses épaules.

-« Je crois que je vais adorer la divination, maintenant, » murmura Ron, ébahi.

Cette phrase résumait à peu près les pensées de tous les élèves masculins de la salle. Il est vrai que la beauté de la nouvelle arrivante était d'autant plus mise en valeur qu'elle siégeait entre un minuscule professeur aux cheveux blancs et un autre à la capillarité douteusement grasse et au nez crochu.

D'un nouveau tintement de verre, Dumbledore fit taire les murmures qu'avaient déclenché l'arrivée de miss Blue.

-« Pour finir, » continua-t-il, « il faut que vous sachiez que le ministère a créé un nouveau poste à Poudlard, celui de Grand Inquisiteur, qui consiste plus ou moins à maintenir une… liaison entre Poudlard et le ministère. Je vous présente donc votre grande inquistrice, mademoiselle Dolores Ombrage. »

Tous les professeurs tournèrent la tête pour regarder la petite porte de derrière et, ce faisant, Sirius croisa le regard de la jeune prof de divination ; il resta alors bouche bée. C'était elle, c'était cette fille, la fille à qui il avait fait l'amour la nuit précédente à l'arrière d'une limousine blanche.

Ce petit désagrément passa inaperçu parce que la troisième nouvelle tête venait de faire son entrée, et c'était de loin la pire ; Dolores Ombrage était, en deux mots, un crapaud en cardigan rose. Sous les regards de dégoût à peine masqués, elle rejoignit son siège en bout de table et, restant debout, ouvrit la bouche. Dumbledore, prévenant, frappa dans ses mains et les mets apparurent dans les plats ; le discours de la grande inquisitrice mourut dans sa gorge alors que les élèves se jetaient goulûment sur la nourriture.

A la fin du repas, élèves et professeurs se dispersèrent rapidement, avides de se plonger sous les couvertures. Sur les chemins des dortoirs, les conversations allaient bon train ; entre la prof-crapaud, le prof-bagnard et la prof-canon, l'année promettait d'être intéressante…

La prof-canon en question marchait tranquillement vers ses appartements lorsqu'elle fut abordée par un sauvage professeur de DCFM.

-« T'es une sorcière ?! » s'exclama galamment Sirius.

-« Même question », murmura-t-elle.

-« Mais que… mais comment… » bafouilla-t-il. La revoir était plus dur qu'il ne l'aurait cru ; il se serait bien jeté sur elle et… non.

-« Cassandre, » se présenta la prof de divination en lui tendant la main.

Sirius attrapa cette main et attira sa propriétaire contre lui pour écraser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Juste quand elle ouvrait la bouche, il laissa leurs langues se caresser une fraction de seconde avant de se retirer du baiser, la laissant insatisfaite.

-« Sirius, » lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il la plaque contre le mur et la prenne sauvagement, mais il se contenta de se séparer d'elle en lui frôlant la hanche, avant de disparaître dans l'obscurité du couloir.

Elle soupira ; quelques mètres plus loin, il soupira.

_Voilà, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui. Ce chapitre est un peu plus court que le précédent, désolée, je me réserve pour celui d'après !! Par contre il va me falloir de la motivation pour l'écrire alors, s'il vous plaît, laissez une review !! Même juste deux mots (enfin plus c'est mieux mais faut pas être trop exigeant) mais c'est mon moteur… et merci beaucoup à ceux qui ont pris le temps de laisser une review au chapitre 1, ça me va droit au cœur !! (et oui je suis pas encore blasée donc voilà une review c'est une cadeau de noël pour moi ! lol) A bientôt !!_


	3. All the Bridges You Built I Break

Chapitre 3 : All the Bridges You Built I Break

-« On a quoi comme cours aujourd'hui ? » demanda Harry d'un air ensommeillé.

Ron, qui devait avoir au moins trois toasts beurrés dans la bouche, réussit à prononcer :

-« Divinachion… »

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à son emploi du temps avant de relever la tête, exaspérée.

-« Je vois que tu as entouré en rouge tous les cours de divination… » commença-t-elle sur un ton dédaigneux.

Ron fit semblant de n'avoir rien entendu, mais ses oreilles avaient pris une délicate nuance écarlate.

-« Donc, » poursuivit son amie, satisfaite de son petit effet, « on a divination et métamorphose ce matin, et deux heures de DCFM cet après-midi. »

Le Survivant poussa un énorme soupir. Cette journée là allait encore, ils voyaient la prof-canon et leur très cher prof-bagnard, mais que seraient les autres ? Leur emploi du temps était particulièrement chargé, d'autant que le nombre d'heures de potion et de métamorphose, les cours les plus ardus, avait quasiment doublé par rapport à l'année précédente. Et à la fin de l'année, les BUSE les attendaient.

Harry, Ron et Hermione prirent finalement le chemin de la tour, les deux spécimens masculins surexcités et leur congénère féminine exaspérée. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en-dessous de la trappe, ils constatèrent à leur grand déplaisir qu'ils partageaient ce cours avec les Serpentard.

-« Potty !! Granger !! » s'exclama une voix mielleuse qu'il ne reconnurent que trop bien.

Malfoy s'avança jusqu'à eux avec un sourire trop faux pour ne pas cacher une horrible arnaque.

-« Ooh ! Weasley, une petite pièce pour un _pauvre_ malheureux. Tiens, voilà un gallion. Avec ça, tu vas doubler la fortune de ta famille. »

L'ensemble des Serpentard, mené par Crabbe et Goyle, partit d'un rire gras. Ron et Harry fulminaient, Hermione fixait Malfoy d'un air purement dédaigneux.

-« T'en veux pas Weasley ? » poursuivit celui-ci en désignant le gallion qui gisait aux pieds de Ron. « Donne le à ton petit pote Potty dans ce cas, il pourra s'acheter des parents. »

Les deux amis se seraient jetés sur cet imbécile arrogant si la trappe ne s'était ouverte à ce moment précis, donnant au passage un grand coup à l'arrière du crâne de Malfoy qui s'étala au sol.

La tête de la prof-canon apparut au-dessus d'eux.

-« Veuillez monter, s'il vous plaît. Et vous là-bas, ne faites pas semblant d'agoniser, vous n'avez rien du tout. »

Pouffant de rire, les Gryffondor empruntèrent l'échelle, suivis par des Serpentard maussades.

La salle avait complètement changé. Du temps du professeur Trelawney, le sol était couvert de poufs et de tapis et les murs de voiles et tissus en tous genres. A présent elle ressemblait à n'importe quelle autre salle de classe, avec un sol de pierre et des tables de bois ; à un détail près tout de même : le plafond était un immense ciel étoilé. Voyant que les élèves prenaient place avec des regards interrogatifs vers le haut, Cassandre annonça :

-« C'est le même enchantement que dans la grande salle, sauf qu'ici il fait nuit tout le temps. C'est pratique pour interpréter la position des astres en plein jour. »

Un murmure d'émerveillement parcouru les rangs ; le plafond étant plutôt bas, on avait l'impression d'être assis au milieu des étoiles. Puis le silence se fit peu à peu.

-« Le professeur Trelawney m'a informé que vous avez étudié les marcs de café notamment, et les signes astrologiques. C'est bien. Par rapport à votre programme, vous devez savoir que cette année nous n'étudierons pas les boules de cristal. »

Lavande et Parvati poussèrent un cri de déception indigné.

-« Mais le professeur Trelawney avait dit que… » commença Lavande.

-« Qu'avait-elle dit ? » s'exclama Cassandre. « Que vous regarderiez dans un globe de cristal et qu'en y croyant très fort vous y verriez l'avenir ? Que vous liriez dans le futur comme dans un livre ouvert ? Lire l'avenir est impossible, jeunes gens. »

Tous restèrent muets de stupéfaction. Un professeur de divination qui affirmait que lire l'avenir était impossible ? Du jamais-vu. Hermione était aux anges.

-« Ces croyances remontent à la mythologie moldue, » continua la prof-canon dans un silence des plus béat. « Certains moldus prenaient des drogues et prédisaient ensuite l'avenir, se disant inspirés par Apollon, leur dieu du soleil. Il est dit que pour séduire une femme moldue, Apollon lui offrit le don de voyance ; lorsqu'elle l'eut reçu, elle refusa les avances du dieu. Il la maudit alors, proclamant qu'elle prédirait bien l'avenir, mais que personne ne croirait ses prédictions. Cette femme est devenue l'archétype du prophète maudit, qui porte le poids de l'avenir sur ses épaules sans pouvoir rien y changer. Cette impuissance a plus tard été renommée la destinée. »

Cette révélation donna lieu à un deuxième long silence. Décidément, la prof-canon était douée pour faire des blancs. Puis toutes les mains se levèrent en même temps et juste à ce moment la sonnerie retentit. Un à un, les élèves sortirent de la salle, un peu hébétés.

-« Eh, » commença Hermione, « cette femme moldue dont elle a parlé. Vous savez comment elle s'appelait ? »

-« Nan. »

-« Elle s'appelait Cassandre. »

-« Quoi ? » hoqueta Ron. « Comme la… tu veux dire que… »

-« Calme-toi Ron, je dis juste que c'est étrange comme coïncidence. »

-« Et comment tu sais ça toi ? » questionna Harry.

-« J'ai des parents moldus », soupira Hermione, agacée, « ce qui implique que j'aie un minimum de culture ».

-« Quand vous aurez fini de discuter, » interrompit le professeur McGonagall de sa voix pincée, « vous pourrez peut-être rentrer en cours. »

Harry, Ron et Hermione s'excusèrent platement avant de suivre leur professeur pour un cours qui promettait d'être pour le moins… atroce.

Lorsqu'une heure plus tard ils ressortirent de la salle, Ron et Harry étaient heureux que ce soit l'heure du déjeuner. McGonagall les avait sermonnés sur les BUSE pensant la moitié du cours, avant de leur distribuer à chacun un rat – Parvati avait hurlé – que seule Hermione avait réussi à transformer en raton-laveur.

Hermione avala son déjeuner en quatrième vitesse pour filer à la bibliothèque se documenter pour la montagne de devoirs que McGo leur avait donné. Ron marmonna quelque chose à propos d'une « travaillite aiguë » avant d'engloutir sa quatrième part de tarte. Lorsqu'ils furent repus, ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de DCFM.

En un quart d'heure, tous les Gryffondors s'étaient regroupés devant la salle, y compris une Hermione un peu essoufflée, mais aucun signe de Sirius. Si, justement, il arrivait au bout du couloir, en compagnie de la prof-canon. Lorsqu'il aperçut tous ses élèves réunis, il fit un sourire de séducteur et passa son bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme, laissant sa main vagabonder sur le haut des fesses. Percevant un léger frémissement, il décida de tenter le tout pour le tout.

Toujours sous le nez de ses élèves, Sirius plaqua Cassandre contre le mur et écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes. La prof-canon ne lui laissa pas le temps d'approfondir la chose parce qu'elle le repoussa en lui assénant une baffe magistrale.

-« On est pas ensemble, Sirius !! » explosa-t-elle. « Arrête de faire comme si j'étais à toi ! Si tu me veux, il va falloir me mériter et me séduire, OK ?! »

Sur ce, elle quitta les lieux d'un pas digne qui faisait onduler très sensuellement ses hanches. Tout les mecs en étaient béats, y compris Sirius qui tenait d'une main sa joue écarlate, perplexe, hébété.

Puis les rires se déclenchèrent d'un seul coup et il sembla revenir sur terre.

-« Euh… » bafouilla-t-il, « rentrons en cours, s'il vous plaît… »

_Voilà voilà, j'espère que vous avez enjoyé ! Maintenant vous avez plus qu'à lâcher vos reviews parce que on dirait pas mais j'ai galéré pour écrire ce chapitre… Tchouu à bientôt mes lecteurs adoOOrés !! _


	4. Taste Like Fire 1e partie

Chapitre 4 : Taste Like Fire – 1e partie

Les semaines se succédèrent , avançant lentement vers la fin de l'année. Les jours raccourcissaient et le temps, qui avait été froid et pluvieux, était maintenant devenu glacé et neigeux. Le parc était enseveli sous deux mètres de neige et il régnait dans le château une atmosphère de paquet cadeau.

Sauf qu'en ce moment, en cours de potion, le professeur Rogue semblait développer une aversion aiguë pour les guirlandes, et déversait sa frustration sur ses élèves.

-« Weasley !! » hurla-t-il. « Ce n'est pas comme ça que vous aurez votre BUSE ! Un moldu arriverait mieux que vous à préparer cette potion !! »

Malfoy ricana ouvertement et Rogue l'ignora ; cependant lorsque Harry murmura à Ron de laisser tomber parce que leur professeur avait un chaudron puant à la place du cerveau, ledit professeur éclata :

-« Potter, vous avez quelque chose à dire ? Vous viendrez le dire en retenue demain soir ! »

Harry sortit du cours fulminant, accompagné de Ron qui par esprit de solidarité s'était arrangé pour être également collé.

-« J'espère que ce crapaud visqueux va se noyer dans son chaudron !! » ragea le Survivant.

Son parrain, qui passait par là, surprit la conversation.

-« Tu parles de Rogue là ? » s'écria-t-il. « Tu sais que tu risques fort de passer Noël avec lui, alors… »

-« Quoi ?! » s'exclamèrent les deux adolescents en chœur.

-« C'est un membre de l'Ordre… » soupira Sirius, « il passera probablement au quartier général durant les fêtes. »

-« L'horreur… »

-« Pire que ça, » renchérit l'adulte. « Mais il y aura quand même des gens bien pour relever le niveau. »

-« Qui ça ? »

-« Eh bien déjà il y aura moi, » déclara-t-il fièrement. « Et puis, tout à fait entre nous… je vais faire en sorte qu'une certaine prof vienne nous rejoindre. »

Ron et Harry levèrent les yeux, interrogatifs, mais lorsqu'ils aperçurent la flamme dans le regard de Sirius et le sourire plus que suspect qu'il affichait, ils comprirent.

-« Quoi ? Tu vas… » commença Harry.

-« …inviter la prof-canon à passer les fêtes chez toi ?! » termina Ron.

Sirius leur fit un clin d'œil, avant de disparaître au détour d'un couloir.

Sirius passa à l'action le soir même, alors qu'une occasion inespérée se présentait à lui : il était seul avec Cassandre dans la salle des professeurs. Il faut dire aussi qu'il avait un peu influencé la situation, virant le professeur Flitwick parce que Chourave avait soi-disant besoin

de lui à la serre (vu la couche de neige qu'il y avait dans le parc, il lui faudrait un bon bout de temps pour revenir).

Le professeur Blue était en train de corriger des copies médiocres lorsqu'elle se sentit observée. Agacée, elle releva la tête et aperçut Sirius, dont le regard passait de son visage à son décolleté avec un air très intéressé. Cassandre poussa un profond soupir et se laissa aller contre le dossier du canapé en lançant à son confrère un regard d'attente. Sirius prit son inspiration :

-« Tu fais quelque chose pour les fêtes ? » demanda-t-il innocemment.

-« Oui, » répondit-elle après un temps d'observation.

Mais le brun n'allait pas lâcher l'affaire de sitôt. Il pivota sur le canapé et se rapprocha d'elle doucement, elle se penchant en arrière pour maintenir la distance, de sorte qu'elle finit à demi-allongée et Sirius en suspension au-dessus d'elle. Compromettant comme position. Il réitéra sa demande :

-« T'es sûre que t'es pas libre pour les fêtes ? »

C'était un murmure, soufflé dans son cou.

-« Non… » exhala Cassandre, « je ne suis pas… mmh… »

Elle serra les dents pour ne pas gémir lorsqu'elle sentit les lèvres de Sirius se poser sur sa peau.

-« Peut-être… » murmura-t-elle.

Elle se reprit soudain. Oh non, il n'était pas question qu'il la fasse céder si facilement. Elle se redressa, le poussant en arrière sur le canapé.

-« Persuade moi » le défia-t-elle.

La surprise fit bientôt place à une sourire machiavélique sur le visage de Sirius.

-« Tu devrais pas me provoquer… »murmura-t-il en se penchant vers elle.

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus longtemps parce que l'homme l'embrassa langoureusement en l'allongeant sur le canapé, la soutenant d'une main par le bassin. Elle aurait voulu continuer à le défier mais ses caresses lui coupaient le souffle et ses baisers l'enivraient au plus au point.

La porte de la salle des professeurs s'ouvrit soudain à la volée. Les deux amants se séparèrent aussitôt et se relevèrent pour faire face à Dolores Ombrage qui affichait un horrible rictus de triomphe.

-« Ben voyons, » commenta-t-elle, « monsieur Black et miss Blue, en pleine salle des profs… Soyez sûrs qu'il y aura de suites à cela, je vais en informer le ministère et… »

-« Petrificus Totalus ! » s'exclama Sirius.

Alors que la prof-crapaud tombait raide immobilisée par le maléfice du saucisson, il empoigna la main de la prof-canon et l'entraîna à toute vitesse dans le dédale de couloirs. Enfin, lorsqu'ils furent assez loin de la salle des profs, il s'arrêta.

Il se tourna vers Cassandre et elle put voir qu'il avait un sourire de gosse sur le visage.

-« T'es libre pour les fêtes ? » demanda-t-il joyeusement.

Elle approcha sa bouche du menton mal rasé de Sirius et, juste quand il croyait qu'elle allait l'embrasser, elle arrêta son mouvement et posa son doigt sur les lèvres du sorcier.

-« Je viens en amie, » dit-elle, « on est toujours pas ensemble. »

Il eut un sourire vaincu et elle s'éclipsa.

Quelques heures plus tard, ils furent prévenus par un Rogue réjoui qu'ils étaient convoqués dans le bureau de Dumbledore. La rencontre ne se passa pas aussi mal qu'elle aurait pu. Cassandre se montra bien trop charmante pour se faire engueuler et Sirius était bien trop connu du directeur pour que celui-ci accordât une quelconque importance à cette histoire. Tous trois laissèrent donc patiemment le professeur Ombrage hurler pendant un quart d'heure, avant que les deux fautifs ne réussissent à placer de plates excuses et filer dare-dare. Ainsi, Noël put arriver.

Le vendredi soir, veille des vacances, une joyeuse effervescence régnait dans le château. Ceux qui partaient traînaient leurs valises dans les couloirs, convergeant vers la Grande Salle où ils prendraient la poudre de cheminette ; ceux qui restaient s'employaient à décorer le château et complotaient pour organiser leur réveillon. Harry, Ron et Hermione faisaient partie des premiers, et c'est en discutant gaiement qu'ils partirent pour le 5, square Grimmault.

Le manoir des Black vivait une nouvelle jeunesse. Depuis le début des vacances, ses locataires trimaient pour le rendre habitable, recouvrant les tapisseries douteuses de guirlandes fluorescentes. Peu à peu, les membres de l'Ordre arrivaient, certains ne faisant que passer et d'autres s'installant pour les fêtes. Le matin du réveillon, en plus de la famille Weasley au grand complet et de Harry, Hermione et Sirius, on comptait Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks et Maugrey Fol-Œil ; ce n'est qu'en début de soirée qu'arriva la dernière invitée.

Ce fut Sirius qui alla ouvrir, bien évidemment. Toute la journée, il avait été partagé entre son excitation croissante et son calme supérieur, si bien que maintenant il se sentait un peu comme une bombe à retardement. Il ouvrit la porte et elle entra, puis se débarrassa de son manteau avec un sourire à l'égard de son hôte.

Elle était sublime. Juchée sur ses hauts talons, elle faisait presque la même taille que Sirius. Ses formes étaient moulées dans une robe rouge passion fendue jusqu'en haut de la cuisse, au décolleté osé sur le devant et descendant jusqu'à la chute des reins dans le dos ; il était clair qu'elle ne portait aucun sous-vêtement. Autant dire que c'était une robe qui ne demandait qu'à être retirée par les mains d'un homme.

L'arrivée dans la salle à manger de Cassandre au bras de Sirius provoqua un silence stupéfait, suivi d'une précipitation masculine pour aller la saluer, sous un gros soupir féminin. Sur un pari de Fred que Sirius et elle « disparaîtraient mystérieusement à un moment ou un autre », tenu par George, la soirée commença.

Cassandre aidait Mrs Weasley à la cuisine tandis que les adolescents mettaient la table. La prof-canon était partie à la cave voir s'il n'y avait pas un autre tonneau de Bièraubeurre, et c'est en revenant qu'elle percuta Sirius juste sous le porche du salon.

-« Oh pardon ! » s'exclama-t-il sur un ton faussement innocent qui aurait pu à la rigueur tromper Dobby. « Tiens, mais regarde ! Du gui ! »

Cassandre leva la tête et constata qu'en effet, une branche de gui se balançait au-dessus d'eux, probablement accrochée là par un insouciant frère Weasley.

Elle plongea son regard dans celui de Sirius et comprit dans ses yeux assombris par le désir qu'il ne plaisantait plus. Il passa un bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme et l'attira contre lui ; de l'autre, il écarta doucement la mèche de cheveux blonds qui s'était égarée devant les immenses yeux bleus. Puis il approcha sa bouche, lentement, jusqu'à la poser sur celle de Cassandre.

Ils ne faisaient rien, d'abord, seulement savourer le goût des lèvres de l'autre, comme si le temps s'était figé, et leur baiser avait un goût de flamme. Puis elle entrouvrit sa bouche et il approfondit doucement le baiser comme si c'était la première fois. Leurs deux corps vibraient à l'unisson, mais ils n'en avaient même plus conscience, tellement seul importait le cœur qui éclate à chaque instant, submergé par les sensations et pourtant en voulant toujours plus. Le gémissement sourd que Sirius laissa échapper en plaquant son amante contre le mur l'avertit que sa bombe était sur le point d'exploser. Très lentement, il éloigna ses lèvres.

Les sons leurs parvenaient comme s'ils avaient été dans un aquarium et il leur fallut un certain temps pour réaliser que Mrs Wealsey les appelait pour manger. Sans un mot mais avec un soupir tremblant, Cassandre devança Sirius pour rejoindre les autres et celui-ci, en la suivant du regard, sut qu'il ne tiendrait pas toute la soirée.

_Kikoo mes lecteurs ! Bé voilà, je sais j'ai mis sacrément longtemps à l'écrire celui-là, forcément j'ai pas arrêté d'écrire des bouts, de les jeter, de réécrire, de changer… enfin maintenant il est là le chapitre 4 et j'ai déjà le plan pour le 5 donc vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire… le p'tit bouton en bas à gauche pour une p'tite review (à vot' bon cœur m'sieur dame) !!_


	5. Taste Like Fire 2e partie

Chapitre 5: Taste Like Fire – 2e partie

L'ambiance était à la fête. La Bièraubeurre coulait à flot, on riait, on mangeait et on se resservait, et pendant une soirée on oubliait les ténèbres régnant au-dehors. Puis, alors que la table se débarrassait toute seule, tout le monde se regroupa dans le salon pour attendre le douzième coup de minuit. La vieille radio grésillait les titres à l'eau de rose de Célestina Moldubec quand Bill, à bout de patience changea de fréquence.

Le présentateur annonçait juste un tango revisité par les Bizarr' Sisters. Sirius se leva et, rejetant une mèche en arrière d'un geste très L'Oréal, il tendit la main à Cassandre.

-« Me feriez-vous l'honneur de cette danse ? » d'une voix de gentleman doublée d'un sourire de parfait séducteur.

-« Avec joie, » répondit la jeune femme en prenant la main qui lui était offerte.

Ils allèrent se placer au centre de la pièce, sous les applaudissements de leurs amis et les sifflets moqueurs de Fred et George, attendant les premières notes du morceau.

-« Tu sais danser le tango ? » murmura Cassandre.

-« A la perfection, » répondit-il.

La première note, grave, retentit soudain avec force et il la plaqua contre lui.

Le tango est la danse de la séduction pure. Sexy, tendue, brûlante, rythmée, c'est le tableau gestuel du désir, de l'alchimie d'avant l'acte. Ainsi Cassandre et Sirius s'attiraient et se repoussaient en rythme, ne se frôlaient doucement que pour s'écarter soudainement, sans jamais briser le regard qu'ils partageaient. Elle était dans ses bras, sa main remontant le long de sa cuisse alors qu'elle se penchait en arrière pour lui offrir sa gorge, et soudain elle virevoltait deux mètres plus loin pour revenir toujours plus près, sentir son souffle, son corps, son cœur contre le sien.

Les spectateurs étaient hypnotisés. Le tango n'est jamais plus expressif que dansé par deux personnes qui se désirent ardemment, et personne ne pouvait se désirer plus que Cassandre et Sirius à ce moment; aux yeux des gens qui les regardaient à présent, ils se faisaient l'amour en dansant.

La dernière note, tenue et vibrée par les violoncelles, arrêta les deux amants qui restèrent plaqués l'un contre l'autre, haletants, les cheveux dans les yeux et les lèvres sur le point de se toucher, attendant la fin de cet ultime sol pour se séparer. La note mourut et, lentement, ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre. Sirius, suivit par Cassandre, mit fin au silence en saluant ; un tonnerre d'applaudissement éclata d'un seul coup – jamais on aurait cru que dix personnes puissent faire tant de bruit à elles toutes seules.

Un bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme, Sirius retourna s'asseoir sur le canapé et elle s'assit à côté de lui, sa tête reposant sur son épaule. Il en profita pour laisser sa main descendre un peu, discrètement _(ndla : mais bien sûr !)_. Cassandre se hissa pour lui murmurer à l'oreille quelques mots qui firent naître un sourire diabolique sur son visage.

Ce manège n'avait échappé à personne dans le salon et les jumeaux Weasley ne se seraient probablement pas privés de faire une réflexion si Severus Rogue n'était pas entré dans la pièce à ce moment précis.

-Charmante ambiance, grinça le professeur de potions.

Son arrivée provoqua un silence magistral, seulement comblé par les grésillements intempestifs du poste de radio. Rogue dévisagea un par un, avec mépris, tous les occupants du canapé, puis lorsqu'il passa à Sirius cela devint un profond dégoût. Celui-ci bouillonnait et amorçai un mouvement pour se lever quand il sentit la main de Cassandre sur sa cuisse et un furtif baiser dans son cou ; entre ça et Rogue, le choix fut vite fait. Il ne bougea pas et ne daigna même pas regarder son vieil ennemi.

Celui-ci n'apprécia pas tellement qu'on l'ignore ainsi, aussi poussa-t-il plus loin ses ignominies :

-« Alors Black, t'as amené ta catin pour le réveillon ? C'est touchant… »

Cette fois Sirius se leva d'un bond. « Touché », pensa Rogue, et il s'empressa d'ajouter sarcastiquement :

-« J'ai touché un point sensible on dirait ? »

Sirius lui envoya son poing dans la figure, prenant son adversaire de court car celui-ci s'était attendu à une attaque magique. Remus s'interposa immédiatement avec Mr Weasley et à eux deux ils calmèrent le jeu avant que ça ne dégénère. Rogue grommela un « Joyeux Noël » des plus faux et transplana dans un bruissement de cape. Mais à peine était-il partit qu'un autre personnage fit son entrée.

-« Il est minuit moins cinq, » claironna Dumbledore, « aussi me suis-je dit que j'allais vous rejoindre pour trinquer. »

En effet, il était minuit moins cinq. Affolée, Mrs Weasley se précipita à la cuisine, mais Dumbledore claqua des mains et onze coupes de champagne atterrirent sur la table basse. Rassurée, Molly vint se rasseoir à côté de son mari. De leurs côté, Cassandre et Sirius discutaient à présent chacun avec une personne différente et l'on aurait pu croire qu'ils s'ignoraient si leurs doigts enlacés n'étaient pas en train de se caresser langoureusement. Ce qui, contrairement à ce qu'ils pouvaient penser, n'avait échappé à personne et surtout pas à Dumbledore dont les yeux pétillaient.

Enfin le premier coup de minuit sonna, faisant taire tout le monde. Chacun compta les gros tintements de cloche qui résonnaient dans toute la maison et, au douzième, les verres s'entrechoquèrent tous en même temps.

-« Joyeux Noël !!!!! » braillèrent les jumeaux avant d'enfiler leurs flûtes cul sec, bientôt imités par Sirius, Cassandre et Ron sous la pression de ses frères et le regard réprobateur de sa mère.

Tout le monde se faisait la bise ou s'étreignait tendrement, Dumbledore serrait ses hôtes dans ses bras les uns après les autres, Molly embrassait ses enfants, Sirius déposait un furtif baiser au coin des lèvres de sa belle. Elle sourit ; ses yeux brillaient. Il allait dire quelque chose lorsque Dumbledore fit tinter son verre.

-« S'il vous plaît tout le monde, si vous voulez bien m'accorder quelques minutes d'attention… Asseyez-vous autour de table… »

Un verre à la main, tous les convives s'installèrent autour de la grande table. Sirius et Cassandre s'assirent côte à côte, leurs doigts entrelacés.

-« Cette nouvelle année, » commença Dumbledore, « je voudrais la placer sous le signe de l'union. Je nous vois tous réunis ici, un Ordre, une famille, et je vois un espoir de vaincre les ténèbres… »

Sirius n'écoutait plus. A côté de lui, la jeune femme caressait lascivement sa jambe avec son pied nu ; il avait chaud, il était à l'étroit dans son jean, il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre.

Il se pencha vers elle.

-« J'ai envie de toi… » lui murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque. «Maintenant. »

Il se leva sans lui lâcher la main, et elle se leva aussi ; une dizaine de regards entendus les suivirent alors qu'ils gravissaient les escaliers jusqu'au second étage où se trouvait la chambre de Sirius.

Sirius ouvrit la porte de sa chambre puis se retourna vers Cassandre. Son regard la brûlait. Il écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes et d'une main referma la porte. Puis il la plaqua brutalement contre le panneau de bois et profita de son petit cri de surprise pour insérer sa langue entre ses lèvres et approfondir le baiser, le rendre encore plus passionné. Sa main gauche s'appuyant contre la porte, la droite remonta lentement la fente de la robe jusqu'aux cuisses nues qu'elle effleura fiévreusement.

Cassandre haletait ; partout où Sirius la touchait sa peau prenait feu. Ses mains s'accrochèrent au cou de son amant, agrippèrent ses cheveux alors que leurs langues se caressaient sensuellement. Il la plaqua plus violemment entre le panneau et son corps, et elle sentait son érection contre sa cuisse ; elle ne put retenir un gémissement sourd. Il eut un sourire démoniaque.

-« Tu gémis avec rien qu'un baiser… je vais te faire hurler mon nom, » susurra-t-il dans son oreille.

Les vibrations de sa voix et son souffle brûlant suffirent à faire s'hérisser les cheveux sur la nuque de la jeune femme. Elle murmura contre ses lèvres :

-« Arrête de parler et passe à l'action. »

-« Doucement… je veux faire durer ce moment. »

Pour illustrer ses propos, il l'embrassa avec une sensualité nouvelle et la prit dans ses bras pour l'attirer au milieu de la chambre. Leurs lèvres n'étaient qu'à quelques millimètres mais ne se touchaient pas, seuls leurs souffles ardents s'entrechoquaient. Lentement, les mains de Sirius remontèrent des fesses de la jeune femme jusqu'à ses omoplates nues, où elles défirent le lacet rouge avec une lenteur calculée. Cassandre plongea son regard dans les yeux de l'homme, assombris par le désir ; dans un froissement de tissu et une caresse pleine de promesses, la robe tomba au sol.

Elle était maintenant entièrement nue devant lui, juchée sur ses escarpins, et il pouvait voir et sentir son corps vibrer. Il la contempla pendant un long moment, émerveillé par la perfection de ses formes, à ses yeux. Cependant il ne put se retenir bien longtemps et agrippa les cheveux de la femme pour l'embrasser fougueusement.

Leurs langues se caressaient avec violence, les mains de l'homme s'enivraient de toute la peau nue qui s'offrait à elles et le fait que Sirius la touche enfin, qu'il caresse tout son corps, affolait le cœur de Cassandre. A bout de souffle, elle commença à déboutonner fiévreusement la chemise de son amant pendant qu'il jetait ses chaussures plus loin. Elle eut à peine le temps de savourer le contact tant désiré avec son torse brûlant qu'il la renversa sur son lit.

La bouche de Sirius s'attarda un moment sur ses seins, puis descendit vers son nombril où il mima l'acte avec sa langue. Cassandre avait accroché ses mains dans les cheveux bruns de son amant et s'y agrippa de toutes ses forces en poussant un long gémissement lorsqu'il vint lécher son clitoris. Il sourit diaboliquement et introduisit deux doigts dans son vagin alors que sa langue s'occupait toujours du petit bouton rose ; la jeune femme se cambra en hurlant de plaisir. Il fit aller et venir ses doigts de plus en plus vite en suçant avidement le clitoris jusqu'à ce que le corps de sa victime se mette à trembler et qu'elle atteigne l'orgasme dans un long gémissement sourd.

Cassandre retomba sur les draps, le corps en sueur et tremblant. Il vint l'embrasser doucement et elle fut surprise que sa propre saveur l'excite à nouveau aussi rapidement. Sans cesser d'embrasser Sirius, elle entreprit alors de le défaire de son pantalon, et de son boxer par la même occasion. Cependant, bien qu'il fût fort visible qu'il en mourait d'envie, Sirius ne la laissa pas le toucher et lui immobilisa les mains, ne faisant que la torturer avec sa langue. Bien vite elle se mit à se tortiller sous lui, mais elle ne pouvait rien faire, sinon haleter dans le cou de son bourreau :

-« Sirius… Sirius… S'il te plaît… »

Ses sourires précédents n'étaient rien par rapport à celui qui étira les lèvres de l'homme à ce moment-ci. Enfin, elle le suppliait.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » la taquina-t-il.

-« Je, je… Fais-moi l'amour, Sirius, » ordonna-t-elle à bout de souffle.

Ce qu'il s'empressa de faire. Il la pénétra d'un seul coup, ce qui leur arracha à tous deux un long gémissement. Il adopta tout de suite un rythme soutenu et ne cessait de posséder les lèvres de sa belle, ne s'interrompant que pour pousser des gémissements rauques.

-« Ouvre les yeux, » intima-t-il à Cassandre.

Elle les ouvrit alors qu'il se libérait en elle, et cette sensation et son regard exalté la propulsèrent une nouvelle fois au-delà de la limite qu'elle franchit en hurlant son nom. Il retomba sur elle, en sueur et haletant, les yeux fermés. Elle se blottit contre lui et embrassa doucement ses lèvres.

-« Tu veux qu'on redescende avec les autres ? »

-« Si c'est le cas, il faut qu'on aille prendre une douche, et là je te ferai l'amour sous la douche, ensuite on reviendra ici et je te referai l'amour ici, et je te ferai l'amour dans toutes les pièces de la maison… » commença-t-il dans son oreille.

-« Mmmh… j'ai cru voir qu'il y en a un certain nombre… on aura jamais le temps… »

-« On commence tout de suite alors !! » s'écria-t-il en la soulevant dans ses bras.

Elle rit et l'embrassa, vaincue. Autant valait en profiter car leurs lendemains, elle le savait, seraient tout autres.

_Ouaip, je sais, j'ai mis super longtemps à écrire ce chapitre…_

_Mais ça valait le coup nan ?_

_Quoi que du smut ?_

_Hihi, ben que voulez-vous…_

_Bref, promis je mets moins de temps pour le chapitre d'après…_

_A condition d'avoir des reviews bien sûr !!_

_D'ailleurs merci à tous ceux qui m'en on laissé !_

_Vous êtes une grande motivation !!!_

_Aller, Gros Bisouxx !!!_


End file.
